Rehabilitation of Heroes
by ihategoodbyes
Summary: After returning to the island (KH2) Sora, Riku, and Kairi are sent to see a physiologist these are the sessions that mark their progress in assimilating to normal life. This will get updated every Tues, Thurs, Sat. Better than it sounds. R&R please, -Kate
1. Session 32

**Disclaimer- **I do own any part of Kingdom Hearts maybe someday I will own something as monumental but unfortunately this is not it. Square Enix and Disney own the rights to any characters you recognize. Anya is an OC based off the physiologists and physiatrists I have had the displeasure of meeting.

**Warning- **This will contain, mentions of slash, self-harm, drug use, sex, talk of suicide, and this will also be subject to change over time. This will also contain psychological analyzing and my rather biased views of physiologists and physiatrists. Any question about any medical terms or over any information I use PM me and I'll respond as fast as I can, if you leave me a line call me Kate.

**Rating**- I have rated this T for see warning and swearing; however as of now I write light smut if any there will be romance and denial of sexuality if this is not in your range of interest please try one of my other stories or leave a flame they make reality suck a little less.

_**Rehabilitation of Hero's-Session 32**_

**Session #32 Patient 4572 **

"Sora this is our 32nd session and you have yet to open up to me, and even though you are a minor there is doctor-patient confidentiality nothing shared in this room will be given out unless I find you at psychological risk to yourself or others." The blonde woman crossed her legs causing her short black skirt to scrunch up over her dark stockings that ended in 6" navy stiletto heels. She placed her arms over the encased notepad resting on her lap, the page blank, pen clasped in her left hand.

Her eyes were locked on the small brunette boy lying on the couch, who seemed, to have not heard her obvious words of concern. His eyelids opened slowly, crystal blue eyes sweeping the impeccably designed top class room obviously done over by an interior decorator. His eyes paused momentarily on her navy blue designer bag leaning against the prop-like desk on the left side of the room. Meeting her opal green eyes briefly then glancing up and down, her impeccably done makeup to the carefully planned name brand clothes that were set to match even the color scheme of the room.

The crystal globes stopped on the window whose curtains were pulled back, he was one of the three patients that insisted this be done at every appointment. The 5th floor window looked out towards the beach, and in the distance, if one look down at a 63 degree angle, his eyes watched the storm being born as waves crashed down onto the beach harder and harder with the sky growing downtrodden and foreboding.

"Dark or Light, Doctor?"

His sudden question both startled and amused her, "Dark or Light what Sora?" Her voice took on a probing tone that made Sora give a little huff of amusement.

"I never used to think of it like that it was always good or bad, why or why not, pros and cons, now it's Dark or Light. So Doctor is your desire to understand my experiences while I was gone, is it Dark or Light?" When he flicked his eyes towards her face and saw a brief expression of confusion he gave a slightly larger huff of amusement. "The desire to know someone so to be able to help them or become friends is Light; the desire to have information to use it in advantage in surviving or a fight is Dark. As neither is your aim with me I don't know what to classify it as, what a conundrum you are Doctor." At the end his voice adopted a sarcastic version of the first time she had spoken with him.

Slightly exasperated now she spoke again, "Sora my only aim is to help you, help you get back to normal, to be able to attend school as a normal student, to have normal relationships with family and friends, to be a part of this towns society again. To-"

"NO." He snapped upright turning to face her eyes blazing with anger usually only seen in veterans of wars. "Your goal is find out where we went, what happened, tell our families, and then figure out some way to leak it to the town gossip pools because I know for a fact your son attends the local high school and unlike this modern busy city, our island is small and your credit is quite bad however finding out what happened to the local missing kids would be quite the accomplishment." A tense silence spread across the room for a few moments until he rose picked up his backpack and spoke in a must smaller voice, "That ends our session I'll see you for our next session on Saturday, an hour instead have a pleasant day Doctor."

In the time it took her to spin around to say something to the boy her door opened and closed the small boy vanishing out of it without another word.

**Session #32 Patient 4573 **

In comparison to Sora, Kairi was downright talkative, she sat upright and spoke calmly in an even tone speaking about her days back, she vanished for a year and spent the entire time in a coma, she then spent a year readjusting only to vanish again this time only for a few months. Although she kept her memories of the second trip she refused to speak on the topic. If brought up Kairi would swallow deeply and then begin to chatter in a foreign language until the end of the half hour or hour long session. Along with the window being open she refused to allow notes being taken during her sessions. In every session Kairi would tell the good Doctor about what had happened since her last visit, Anya could tell you more about Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie than she could about Kairi and her views on the world.

Kairi's stories seemed more and more like impersonalized observations than actual events. "-and then Selphie told him that if he was so….. Doctor?" Anya glanced up from her lap where her gaze had been locked for the last 25 minutes.

"All three of you do that, call me Doctor, you may call me Anya or Miss Anya if that would make you more comfortable." At Kairi's pointed look Anya sighed and asked what had been bothering her since the end of her last session. "Dark or Light?"

Panic slid across Kairi's face she too gave a sigh before asking softly "Sora? He is so obsessed with finding how people become Hear-. How people go bad, is it through Dark or Light actions or how they respond to the Darkness in their hearts."

"Darkness?"

"Yes everyone has Darkness in their hearts but some hide it so well it's like it's not there at all. Others fall into the Darkness drowning in it losing the Light. Some decisions are quite easy to see as Light or Dark. Gambling, alcohol, prostitution, lying, stealing, killing are easily classified as Dark. Making friends, helping others, acts of kindness without repayment, following a given path, respect, faith, are once more easily classified only this time as Light. But Sora wonders about things like stealing medicine to save a beaten child's life, is that Light or Dark?"

"Can it not simply be both?"

"No, we know better, there is no mixture of Light and Dark; a person may hold both but one is always weighted stronger than the other. And in the end one will win out the Darkness either consumes your heart or you die and your heart joins the Light. So it's a matter of finding out which way a person is before trusting them or caring about them." Kairi's eyes glazed over slightly showing the girl was not planning on continuing her discussion.

"So what are you?"

There was a pregnant pause before she answered slowly "I'm one of the one's who you would think has no Darkness. And before you ask after Sora and Riku I'll tell you, if it were possible to have only Light in a person it would be Sora. Riku is the other exception he is neither Light nor Dark but a sort of Twilight we all thought was impossible to achieve. That's the end of our session I'll see you Saturday Doctor…Anya."

The red headed girl stood and exited the room ignoring Anya's attempts to talk to her. The door snapped shut behind her and a sense of formal closer was placed permanently over the previous topic.

**Session #32 Patient 4574**

Riku was yet another puzzle with similar edges, windows open, no notes, no talking, relaxed posture; the differences laying in the constant, if minuscule, movements, and the jade eyes locked in front never making eye contact unless another person was present. Normally Anya would get tired of the silence and begin to speak of trivial matters the silver haired boy never degrading himself enough to answer.

Today however was different, Anya had a cracked window in the memory places and she was going to open it all the way if it killed her. "I spoke with Sora and Kairi today, which from your posture I'm going to assume that you are annoyed because I do this before each of your sessions, but today was different. So I have a question your decision to not speak with me about your experiences is that Dark or Light and how are you balancing it?"

And he like the two before him gave an unexpected reaction breaking one of his universal truths he had taught her, he glanced up pupils widened microscopically, he darkened his scowl and spoke carefully in a very gentle cautious tone. "Light, protecting others without excepting anything in return. And how I balance it is none of your damn concern."

"Protecting, hmm, tell me Riku who are you protecting and why do they need the three of you to keep silent in order to keep them safe? Come on you can talk to me this is a safe space, was it a gang, drugs, prostitution, a girlfriend, a distant relative, some crime you saw or committed, give me SOMETHING!?"

She took deep breathes trying to calm her racing heart trying furtively to regain her composure. "I think I can answer Sora's question now you desire to know is Light what you will do with it I don't know, you just want to help. But even if you just want to amend our relationships with our parents or siblings there are many things about all of us that have changed and first you must make them see that."

He waited while she absorbed this information then spoke again "I'll see you for the hour long group session on Saturday and if it helps the window is open but it will shut just as quickly, the question is how far in will we let you before it snaps shut again."

**Author's Note**- Thank you so much for taking a chance on this I am typing several chapters ahead and will put up a new session on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and a longer group session on Saturdays. I am working with a different more professional writing style so while I do have other Kingdom Hearts stories they are written in a different format and most are on STSASIS until Thanksgiving break where I will have full week to write and release new chapters. If you would leave a review I will probably dance around hyper until my mother yells at me to sit down before I break something. If you leave me a PM feel free to be informal and call me Kate or Miss Kate or ihategoodbyes whatever you choose again may thanks.

Keep Reading and Reviewing

-Kate


	2. Meeting 16Group Session 1

**Disclaimer- **I do own any part of Kingdom Hearts maybe someday I will own something as monumental but unfortunately this is not it. Square Enix and Disney own the rights to any characters you recognize. Anya is an OC based off the physiologists and physiatrists I have had the displeasure of meeting.

**Warning- **This will contain, mentions of slash, self-harm, drug use, sex, talk of suicide, and this will also be subject to change over time. This will also contain psychological analyzing and my rather biased views of physiologists and physiatrists. Any question about any medical terms or over any information I use PM me and I'll respond as fast as I can, if you leave me a line call me Kate.

**Rating**- I have rated this T for see warning and swearing; however as of now I write light smut if any there will be romance and denial of sexuality if this is not in your range of interest please try one of my other stories or leave a flame they make reality suck a little less.

_**Rehabilitation of Hero's-Meeting 16/Group Session 1**_

After moving back to the islands the three friends quickly realized their parents were becoming controlists and all their daily activities and conversations were watched and noted. So, one night they snuck down to the small island's beach and used their connection with the King to ask for a way to privately communicate with any possibility of someone overhearing or interrupting. Two days later an exuberant Yuffie gave them earrings to wear that would allow conversations to be held even while on different planets,

Kairi molded and painted hers to look like paupu fruits hoping her parents would not notice the change or the fact that she never took them off, her hopes were meant to be dashed however, her mother noticed and had a 30 minute yelling session about how she would not be allowed to pierce her body. Kairi sealed the issue saying merely, "The earrings stay if you truly wish them to go, they and myself will march right out that door and not look back." With a whispered warning to her family not to mention them the subject was tentatively dropped.

Riku changed his into the black and red heart that was printed on the back of syntactically created Heartless. His mother immediately called the psychologist and Kairi's mother and said nothing further on the subject. However he found several books about body piercings and self-harm in his bedroom the next day and he made a point of shredding them in front of his mother, his eyes daring her to say anything.

Sora redid his after the crown he worn around his neck. His mother gave him the same books Riku received, rather than shredding them Sora took a more direct approach. He told his mother "I appreciate the gesture but I have made my decision and unless it becomes a health problem they are here to stay." Once more the subject was dropped.

"What are we going to do if it gets brought up tomorrow in the group session? What do we say? Any spin you put on it?" Kairi's concerned voice shifted through the transmitters to the others rooms where the three were supposed to be sleeping.

"Maybe we just say it our new perspective on life, looking at things as they are instead of how…" The sound of a door opening cut in and a whispered "Oh sweet dreams little one." "Sigh, I don't know why she does that every night, sorry it's just Kairi according to the records you were in a coma for a year back for just as long suffering amnesia, then vanishing for 5 months in order to bring the two of us home. That would make anyone jaded."

"Sora's right, Kairi, that should be your spin on it." Riku spoke slowly his soft tone relaxing the flame haired girl completely. "Okay thanks you guys I'll speak to you tomorrow I need more sleep before tomorrow. Thanks, 'night." With a yawn the girl closed her part of the link.

"Well that's her end but what are we going to do, we may get away with silence in private sessions but with our families there and group sessions we can't pull that and we screwed up, we lost our footing in the sand. We need to find a way to get it back." Sora spoke softly as if he was trying to hold back the looming pain threating to crash down and squash all of his secrets out for the world to see.

"I don't know, we need to find a way to tell enough of the truth to get out of therapy and just enough to be left alone for it to be buried forever." Riku spoke carefully choosing his words carefully.

"So a controlled truth sounds easy enough. How about saying we travelled to a very distant island met new friends, saw new sights, learned new things, and lost some of the people closest to us. Which is all true and would explain our new views and looks, say we grew as people had our hearts broken, lost loves, new skills, and everything you could wish for in 2 and a half years."

"Sora, that is I don't know how about that as plan B it's just how will that explain, Kairi's loss of interest in anything but being normal, your change in red and blue jumpers, the loss of that jubilant excited boy who just wanted fun, your new darkened view of the world, our not wanting to talk to anyone but each other, my loss of connection with the world how do we explain that away? Sora, please answer me tell me we will be alright."

Soft tired laughter flitted into Riku's ear. "I would tell you anything you want to hear but I doubt it will help any. Maybe we open up as much as we can; telling half-truths maybe we just tell them parts of the truth. You know I climb onto the roof at night look up at the stars and think about the things we saw, the things got to see and do. We got to receive an understanding of the world most people will never get an opportunity to see and even if I get stuck in a hospital for the insane so be it I will still have come out ahead. And maybe that's our punishment for killing so many manifestations of the Darkness and the Nobodies. Maybe having to find ways to be a part of society instead of world jumping for the rest of our lives is the universes way of say thank you for saving so many lives on our travels. Do you remember our first group session?"

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Okay now I don't normally hold group sessions merely because they often do more harm than good, in this case I am willing to make an exception due to extenuating circumstances. So first Kairi can you introduce your family to the rest of us."_

_Kairi shifted nervously and lifting her hand she motioned to each person as she introduced them. "My mother, Amelia, my father, James, and my little brother, Alex."_

"_Thank you for that Kairi, Sora would you like to go next."_

_Said boy gave an amused huff and replied in an amused tone "Certainly Doctor, the woman on my left is my mother Sofia, and on my right is my older sister Maria. And please skip thanking me I was only doing as requested." He shifted his eyes to briefly flash a silent warning at Kairi and Riku._

_In her absence of instructions Riku made a leap of faith in repetition and introduced his biological family. "My mother is Bridget, and the twins there are my brother and sister, Jason and Julia."_

"_Of course thank you all for being so willing to take time out of weekends for these little meetings and at some of these I may wish to speak with just the parents or just the kids or the teenagers. So today let's start with your concerns one at a time, mothers, then father, siblings, and lastly the reason we are all here." _

_Kairi's mother, Amelia spoke first, "Sweetheart now I know you hate therapy but I'm so afraid for you, you missed a year of your life you just slept it away and then amnesia and then you just up and vanished, leaving Selphie to come running having a panic attack because she thought you were running off again. And-d-d you did. You j-just left we, no. I thought I lost you." She broke off into silent tears._

_Sofia reached out and placed her hand briefly on Amelia's shoulder. "I was afraid and terrified for the first year then it faded and when Kairi came back I started to think why, why do they get her daughter back while my boy is still gone. If you just called once maybe I could have held onto the knowledge that you were alright and would come back one day. And when you came back and I knew you were all right the anger came back again. Then we started this therapy thing and maybe it will help but for now all I feel is anger and sadness for the fact that you left."_

_Bridget spoke last, "Riku we were never extremely close before you left, not for my lack of trying I might add. So maybe this is a chance for me to meet the new you and I don't think that this is the way to do it so while everyone else can come and sit through these sessions I refuse to. Good Luck Doctor Anya." She stood and walked out. _

_James shifted nervously and spoke slowing trying to make eye contact with his daughter. "Well I feel outnumbered by all the females in the room but I'm just going to say that I just want you to be my little girl again." _

_Anya broke in here, "Good, good we are making progress now Alex would you speak next please."_

"_Okay I may only be 13 but there is no need to patronize me miss. Kairi is an awesome big sister and I think everyone should just leave her alone and let her readjust to life here."_

"_Hey I hate to break in where the shrink babble should go but Sora your big sis has got to book if the shirk makes you want to toss yourself off a building talk to me, otherwise I have plans every Saturday and will not be returning here. Have a good day everybody bye." The door shut behind her with a soft click._

_Jason and Julia had the habit of having one speak and the other one nod in approval and this time it was Julia's turn to be talking. "Riku is the perfect big brother and we are just happy to have him back. We don't understand why we are even here."_

_Kairi flicked her eyes around the room as she spoke in a clear concise voice. "I have been through therapy after I came back the first time and the entire time until I left again and I have no problem coming here it just seems like a waste of time I'd rather be out with my friends rather than have this constant reminder that I lost a year of my life." _

_Sora raised his eyes to Anya's face as he spoke "I have no excuses for having left except that I didn't leave on purpose and my every thought was about getting home again and although I won't go in detail Kairi wasn't the only one who lost a year sleeping. So no offence but if I could I'd storm out of this office just as fast."_

_Riku laughed and spoke in a heavily amused tone, "Sora's right I would go right with him problems aren't resolved in offices like this they are solved in private with only the family involved."_

"_Ok our time is almost up so I want all of you to make a list of things that have changed since you all last saw each other we'll go over them at our next session. Thank you all, please see yourselves out." _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Bad memories huh, Riku?"

"Yeah good night Sora."

"Good night Riku, sweet dreams," the click told Sora that Riku had pulled away, "or at least a beautiful nightmare."

**Author's Note-**Made it thanks for the reviews I'll answer them tomorrow thanks R&R please.

-Kate


	3. Session 33 Group Session 12

**Disclaimer- **I do own any part of Kingdom Hearts maybe someday I will own something as monumental but unfortunately this is not it. Square Enix and Disney own the rights to any characters you recognize. Anya is an OC based off the physiologists and physiatrists I have had the displeasure of meeting.

**Warning- **This will contain, mentions of slash, self-harm, drug use, sex, talk of suicide, and this will also be subject to change over time. This will also contain psychological analyzing and my rather biased views of physiologists and physiatrists. Any question about any medical terms or over any information I use PM me and I'll respond as fast as I can, if you leave me a line call me Kate. _This contains brief hints of eating disorders that will be continued in the next update._

**Rating**- I have rated this T for see warning and swearing; however as of now I write light smut if any there will be romance and denial of sexuality if this is not in your range of interest please try one of my other stories or leave a flame they make reality suck a little less.

_**Group Session, Therapy Session #33**_

"So this week we have made progress and while it is not anywhere near the progress I had wished to make by now, but it is a start in the right direction. It has given me an idea about some of things all three of you went through now I was going over my notes from these sessions and wanted to talk about some topics that the three of you have declared off limits. Such as your clothes, jewelry, and anything that has to do with the past. So any thoughts, comments, concerns?" Anya looked around there were nine chairs put in a circle with the parents in a group, siblings in another, and her three patients in the last section. Sora and Riku exchanged glances and Kairi hit both on them on the arms.

"No offence Doctor but the past is the past and there is no point in dragging up bad memories." Kairi spoke quite concisely showing no fear or hesitance.

"Okay Kairi now would you mind taking me back to your last day on the island before you left the first time?"  
"Yeah sis tell them about your raft." Alex said leaning forward eyes alight with mischief.

"Raft, honey we told you kids a hundred times to only use the boats we gave you building something like THAT is-"

"DAD. It was almost three years ago and it would have been fine, beside we never took it anywhere it got destroyed in the storm ….I think." Kairi trailed off looking down at her clasped hands.

"Honey that's part of the problem you don't know what-"

"STOP IT, STOP IT, AND JUST STOP IT. That night when the storm started all of us headed out to check on the raft the last I remember was going to the cave and something came out and was reaching for it, it was going to take me, somewhere, probably Hollow Bastion but, I was fighting and my heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. And then I could sense Sora and my vision was fading, my hearing was gone, and all I could think about was staying with the ones I loved and I was trying to talk to him tell him to help me. I said his name and then there was nothing." Sora got up and knelt down in front of her grabbing one of her hands, Riku spun and took the other one.

"Kairi you fought so hard, you help keep it back when Riku lost control of A and then the seven of you fought so hard to contain it and do you remember what I promised you?"

"To return my lucky charm to me." She said a gentle smile slipping across her face.

"And we did exactly as we promised then and we have promised to keep you here as long as you want even if we have to start a center here." Riku said Sora and Kairi both replied with a smile.

"Kairi I think I understand you were sick while you were gone. Do you want to talk about it?" The three spun around to stare at Anya as if she had spontaneously grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead. Sora grabbed Kairi's chin and turned her face towards him and whispered "tell as much as can."

"I lost consciousness there was something wrong with my heart and I don't want to go into detail. But, if Sora and Riku hadn't fought the way they did I and lots of other would have lost their lives. And they grew so much and when I got sent home even though I didn't want to go. At the same time I hadn't changed much and I missed it. Coming back here was easy, but then I forgot and it was like there was this piece of me was missing, so a person who knew Sora came and took me to them so I could bring them back. And it only took so long because I had to drag them away and it was so not easy. I met a few new friends after treatment that had gone through the same thing and it was, it just made me, it made me view the world differently the way of Light and Dark we called it." She looked up with a sad smile eyes glazed over with memories.

Sora decided to pull away the attention from Kairi. "That night my mother had just called me for dinner and I saw the storm, I went over to the island and saw Riku and Kairi's boats at the dock and headed up through the shack and up to the elevated platform, I ran into Riku there. We got separated and I went to the cave I saw Kairi and ended up in a new town after the storm ended. You know the rest from there when Kairi left to come back here she gave me her charm and I promised to bring it back to her one day, so that one day I'd have to come back. For a few months I did training and saw friends and travelling, started discovering myself without restrictions. Then I met a girl called Naminè who was helping me and in order to help me she put me in a medical induced coma for a year. When I woke up I started working for the group of friends I hadn't seen in a year and went back to traveling and training. When Kairi came she dragged us back here."

Before anyone could say anything Riku began talking. "I went to the island at the first crack of thunder, and went up to the platform I ran into Sora and we got, separated. I ended up with a very queer rich old woman, she taught me everything she could, I would spend days in the library and then I heard about Kairi and began traveling in order to help her. When Kairi went home I went into a coma until Sora woke up, then I began working for the same group we ran into each other occasionally and then Kairi dragged us home."

"This medical condition that all of you had, is it-" Anya began to ask questions the second she realized the teens were done talking.

"No, my coma was due to heart problems, Sora's was due to his memories, and Riku had brain damage. So our illnesses were not connected and we will not be discussing the details of them. And if you want us sent for medical testing I'll be found in perfect health and I'm sure that Sora and Riku will head off the island back to their specialists and friends."

Anya smiled saving the smirk for later, she had done it cracked the code of why, now she just needed the after affects and how they had changed. "Ok this is wonderful we are making great progress today. So we have the causes of being away and I think we can understand why all of you got so close but can we talk about this some more. Continuing from, clothing and friends that will, probably take up the rest of our time. So comments, concerns on outfits or styles?"

James spoke for him and Amelia saying, "We don't really have any problems, she wears her uniform and the dress while it could be longer is fine, she just wears it with different colors. The earrings however we are concerned about, and the fact you won't talk with us about them honey, it's very concerning."

Alex shrugged, "don't look at me unless you come home in all leather or lingerie I don't care what she wears."

Sofia smiled gently and said "I don't mind the earrings as long as you promise not to pierce anything else but your new clothes (KH2 outfit for all three) are a very different style than your red and blue jumpers. They are just a lot more flashy and durable and that as a mom scares me."

Jason spoke for him and Julia, "Riku looks fine he's just showing off what he's got probably from all the working out he and Sora do."

Sofia spun to Sora, "Sweetheart is this true I know you and Riku spend time tighter and I am not going to try and stop that but from what little you've told us I want the working out and the diet to stop. This is NOT up for discussion it will end NOW. End of discussion."

Anya turned with a little frown on her face "Diet and working out?"

Amelia answered timidly "Kairi eats and exercises normally but Sora and Riku run and do crunches, push-ups, stretches, stamina exercises, and for meals they eat next to nothing and they eat only salads and fruit."

"Oh yeah Riku does that at home all the time he never eats when mom doesn't make him." Julia quipped happily.

"It's not anything bad it's just we kept in shape to keep from getting sick and the wrong foods or changes in physical status could be dangerous so we just were trying to take care of ourselves." Sora said anger nonexistent in his voice.

The timer on Anya's desk rang ending their session, "Oh dear, well Kairi, Sora, Riku I will see you on Tuesday and Sora, Riku I would like to combine your session for now. Thank you, have a good weekend all of you."

As they were leaving Sora gabbed Riku and whispered "Meet me tonight in the cave please I need to talk to you."

**Author's Note-**Another chapter completed and uploaded on time I'm so proud of myself thanks to all who left reviews. R&R please

-Kate

**Kanrei-** 1st off thanks for the reviews, 2nd I don't like the weak innocent Sora so I'm going for a socially inept still easily excited Sora, he's just lost the innocence that has to do with death, loss, and pain. He's also lost some of the ability to except the best in people he still hopes for it, he just knows it's not totally likely. 4th if I think it is necessary for a meeting in-between sessions then I'll either post two chapters one day or have a randomly inserted meeting on a random day.

**Axelle.813-**Thanks for reviewing, as always, sorry this one I'm doing without a beta. Um, most of my other KH stuff is on hold till Thanksgiving except my one-shots and **Kingdom Games** which I'll be sending a chapter for in a few days.

**pixeljam- **thanks for the review and thanks for reading.


End file.
